icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brendan Bell
| birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | career_start = 2003 | draft = 65th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | image = Bell Brendan-2010-11-20 EHCB vs Davos.jpg | image_size = 180px | ntl_team = CAN }} Brendan Bell (born March 31, 1983) is a Canadian ice hockey defenceman currently signed with the New York Rangers. Playing career Junior Prior to being drafted by the NHL, Bell attended High School at St. Pius X High School. He grew up a fan of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Bell played in the CJHL for the Ottawa Jr. Senators where he was selected as the league's Rookie of the year. Bell then moved on to the Ontario Hockey League with the Ottawa 67's where in four OHL seasons, he scored 43 goals, 176 assists, and 218 points in 303 games, including the playoffs. In 2002–03, his final season with the 67's, Bell was named the top defenseman in both the OHL and CHL. He also played on the silver-medal winning Canadian team in the 2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Professional Bell was drafted in the 3rd round, 65th overall, of the 2001 NHL Entry Draft by Toronto. In his first pro season with St. John's Maple Leafs, the 2003–04 season, Bell scored 7 goals and 19 assists for 26 points. He also had 55 penalty minutes. Bell made his NHL debut with the Leafs in the 2005–06 season. On February 27, 2007, Bell was traded by the Leafs to the Phoenix Coyotes along with a draft pick for Yanic Perreault. On July 11, 2008, Brendan signed as a free agent with the Ottawa Senators to a one-year contract. In the 2008-09 season Bell played in a career-high 53 games with the Senators contributing with 21 points. On July 31, 2009, Bell signed with the St. Louis Blues on a one-year contract. After starting the 2009–10 season playing 22 games with AHL affiliate, the Peoria Rivermen, Brendan was traded by St. Louis, along with Tomas Kana, to the Columbus Blue Jackets for Pascal Pelletier on December 8, 2009. On May 19, 2010, Bell signed a one-year contract with Russian team, Avangard Omsk, of the KHL. After two games with Omsk, Bell signed with Swiss National League team EHC Biel, where he played for the rest of the season. On August 3, 2011, Bell signed a contract with the New York Rangers Awards *1998–99 CJHL All-Rookie Team *1998–99 CJHL Rookie of the Year Award *2002–03 OHL First All-Star Team *2002–03 OHL Max Kaminsky Trophy *2002–03 CHL First All-Star Team *2002–03 CHL Dewalt Top Defenceman Award Career statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International References External links * * * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Avangard Omsk players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:EHC Biel players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Marlies players